robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
R.O.C.S.
R.O.C.S. (standing for Radio Operated Combat System) was the name given to a series of robots that competed in Series 2, 3, 6 and 7 of Robot Wars. In Series 2, the robot was box shaped and armed with a forklift. In Series 3 it had a wedge shaped rear and was known as R.O.C.S. 2. For its first two appearances R.O.C.S. was colourfully painted, with an English flag on top. Returning for Series 6 and 7 with a new design and an altered appearance, R.O.C.S. now resembled a bird of prey, with a crushing beak similar to Razer and Tiberius. Neither version of the robot performed well. Robot History Series 2 In the Gauntlet stage R.O.C.S. took the ramrig route, but got stuck half way down the course due to the robot's width. It did manage to get past the ramrig, but it was then flipped onto its side by Sir Killalot, putting R.O.C.S. last, despite travelling 8.8m. Series 3 In Series 3 R.O.C.S. only competed in the Pinball competition. After a slow start R.O.C.S. only managed to knock down the barrels which gave it a score of 35 points, placing it last in the tournament. Series 6 R.O.C.S. was entered into Series 6 with the new crushing beak design. It was placed against Kronic 2, Corkscrew and the number 8 seeds Panic Attack. R.O.C.S. attacked the physically largest of its three adversaries first, Kronic 2, piercing its flipper but failing to do any terminal damage. As it went for another attack, a violent blow from Corkscrew seperated the two. R.O.C.S. attacked Panic Attack, before reasserting its attack on Kronic. However, Panic Attack lifted R.O.C.S. on its forks, before Kronic 2 flipped it over, where it was unable to right itself. Hydraulic fluid for the weapon leaked as it was tossed by the floor flipper. Series 7 It was the 16th wedding anniversary of Colin and Jackie in this battle. R.O.C.S. played very little part in its first round melee against The Executioner, Raging Knightmare and Topbot. The Executioner targeted it several times, but was unsuccesful in causing damage. After The Executioner was hammered into submission and pitted by Mr Psycho, the judges decision put R.O.C.S. through alongside Raging Knightmare. Against Spawn Again, one flip left R.O.C.S. immobile, as its self-righting mechanism failed to work. Spawn Again catapaulted R.O.C.S. around the arena, before R.O.C.S. finally escaped, pushing Spawn Again into Killalot's CPZ. R.O.C.S. pulled Spawn Again into the pit release button, releasing Spawn Again as the pit descended. Spawn Again flipped R.O.C.S. over again, where R.O.C.S. was counted out once and for all. Killalot carried it to the drop zone, and R.O.C.S. was smashed by a washing machine, before being pitted. R.O.C.S. later competed in the Crusher Crunch-up special. Mantis shoved R.O.C.S. into Mr Psycho, who hammered it. After escaping, R.O.C.S. watched the other two robots attack each other. R.O.C.S. attacked Pinser eventually, who returned the attack, crumpling the innards of R.O.C.S. The three way fight continued over the flame pit, before Pinsir's hydraulics exploded. Cassius Chrome split the trio, and it was evident that Mantis was the only mobile machine, and therefore the winner. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat, Gauntlet *Series 3: Pinball only *Series 4: Failed to qualify as R.O.C.S. 3 *Series 5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Pinball only competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots from Durham Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots that bore their nation's flag